


The Color of Dragon Blood

by n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss



Category: Heathers (1988), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Blood and Gore, Breaking, Captivity, Dragon AU, Dragons, Excessive Violence, F/F, F/M, I like Heathers and Mean Girls and dragons so I decided to combine them, and this is what came out, but like, dragon fights, half-dragon, i made multiple original dragon species for this what the fuck, it’s a hot mess, people probably won’t even read or like it I just wrote it because, there’s lots of violence, they can turn into dragons, theyre like dog fights but with dragons, this is mainly self indulgent, yes it’s a dragon AU, yknow how you break a horse? That’s what’s happening to the dragon kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss/pseuds/n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss
Summary: The dragon people- specifically known as the Dihybrids- have never gotten good attention from humans, but they had ignored it most of the time. Veronica did, too, until a group of them captured her and her friends and are forcing them to fight each other. Locked in tight cages, chained up, and slowly dwindling into a more primal state of mind, Veronica knows she has to do something before they all tear each other apart.





	1. A Guide to The Dihybrids

Classification: Dihybrid- Comes from the system of crossing DNA  
* Crossbreed between human and dragons- no one knows how the first is created. The cross can happen to anyone when they’re born, like a lupine virus from fiction.  
* There is nine forms of Dihybrid Crosses, depending on what “moon” the person is born under (this doesn’t mean they were born during that moon phase, rather than the moons just specifies a species)

Cross + New moon = Nightclaw   
* Generally has dull scales the color of night; Black, Navy blue, Dark purple, Charcoal, Grey  
* Large and muscular breed of Dihybrid   
* Wings consist of overlapping blades that look like feathers  
* Can see in the dark   
* Blends in with shadows   
* Breathes black flames   
* Even though their name involves their talons, their mouths are what you want to look out for, as their gums are full of black acid that can melt scales and skin   
* Can inject a paralyzing nerve toxin into prey by jabbing them with their tail  
* Exhales a gas that messes with the minds of prey   
* Despite their size, they are said to be very stealthy   
* Very clever   
* Some people say they share the traits of a psychopath, as they are incredibly intelligent and some aren’t capable of empathy   
* Dominant species

Cross + Crescent moon = Frostbite   
* Slick and slim bodies   
* White, Blue, Silver, Occasionally pale pink scales  
* Jagged quills like icicles on head and running along back  
* Powerful tails and webs between fingers for swimming  
* Excellent climbers due to their hook-shaped claws  
* Can exhale a freezing death breath  
* Able to withstand below freezing temperatures  
* Can breathe underwater   
* Gets their name from their painful bite that inflicts a freezing shock

Cross + Waning moon = Lightningrod  
* Grey, Silver, Blue, Yellow, Blue-purple in color  
* Jagged horns on head  
* Generates electricity from the glowing spines growing along their back   
* Shoots bolts of lightning out of their mouths and tail tips   
* Can create powerful winds and thunderclaps with a few beats of their large wings   
* They are also able to create a sonic boom by falling their wings   
* Able to encase themselves in an overcoat of electricity if they have soaked up enough energy

Cross + Half moon = Hivewings  
* Warm colors (yellow, red, orange, amber, copper, scarlet, pink, etc.) with streaks of black and brown occasionally   
* They either have two pairs of large wings or segmented wings   
* Hooked snout like a turtle used for grasping onto prey  
* Two rows of teeth within their mouths   
* Can make a variety of sounds by rubbing their wings together   
* Some can breathe fire   
* Retractable claws   
* Shoots silk out from slots on their wrists   
* Prehensile tails used for hanging from trees  
* Releases putrid chemical odors from a gland on their tails to scare off or overwhelm enemies

Cross + Supermoon = Skyfire   
* Warm colors (like Hivewings) but are shinier due to all their time in the sun   
* Largest species of Dihybrid   
* Huge wings   
* Some grow feathers instead of scales  
* Bodies are constantly warm  
* Breathes colorful fire (color depends on each cross)  
* Generally a pyrokinetic species, as they can basically control their own fire like magic   
* Can light their bodies on fire   
* Despite their size, they are very agile and graceful, usually very hard to catch once they’ve started flying

Cross + Eclipse = Stardust   
* Can be any color, as their scales change colors   
* Smallest breed of Dihybrid   
* Pointed ears  
* A beautiful frill starting on their head and them running down their neck, ending on their back  
* A finned ruff grows behind their ears, occasionally stretching under their chin  
* Camouflage (because of their color-changing scales)  
* Barbed claws used for digging in and gripping into the inside of flesh   
* Shoots dark pulses from their mouths   
* Blood is said to contain magical properties   
* Rattles tail to scare off prey  
* Many of these species bite into their cheeks or tongue with their sharp teeth and them spit their blood into the eyes of their enemies to blind them   
* Can spray a painful rain of an acid-like chemical from their canines

Cross + Full moon = Quickstrike  
* Shiny, metallic colored scales   
* Sail-like wings that are attached to their shoulders and go down to their tails like a large fin   
* Scorpion barbed tail   
* Incredibly quick and agile; Said to be slippery and hard to grab   
* Can exhale a sleeping gas used on prey to let them flee  
* Heightened sense of smell and sight   
* Excellent trackers   
* Has learned how to shoot beams of ice from their mouth, similar to a Frostbite   
* Generally doesn’t enjoy fighting, but will attack enemies if needed   
* The poison in their tail usually isn’t lethal unless struck in the hard, neck, or in open wounds (though it is incredibly painful)

Cross + Gibbous moon = Jayfeather  
* As their names say, they are usually the color of blue jays; Shades of blue, white, black, occasionally brown and grey, can be yellow on rare occasions   
* Wings are covered in a layer of feathers that grow slightly onto their shoulders and necks and are razor sharp  
* Long feathered tail   
* Sheds their feathers monthly   
* Hates when their wings or tail get dirty; They prune very often   
* Their thin eyelids protect their eyes from wind or weather elements when they’re flying   
* Like a porcupine, they can use their feathers as projectiles by shooting them out at prey   
* Spits balls of white fire   
* Supersonic screeches that are painful to hear   
* Can generate a cloud of fog to blind enemies   
* Amazing eyesight

Cross + Midnight sun = Treehopper   
* Shades of green, brown, teal, silver, and black   
* They have two dewclaws on their wings instead of one, used for grabbing onto bark   
* They also have two prehensile tails that are usually curled up like a chameleons  
* Leaf-shaped wings  
* The spikes growing down their spines can grow at will to impale enemies (usually ones that try to sneak up on them)  
* Long tongues   
* Tails are rough and edges with spines   
* Are said to be able to grow plants at an amazing rate  
* Breathes a toxic gas that messes with prey’s mind, making them panic and see double of everything   
* Like a Stardust, they have been known to spit, but they spit their sticky saliva instead of blood   
* They also carry around blow darts to attack enemies with  
* Gets stronger by soaking in sunlight, a process that’s similar to photosynthesis   
* Their horns glow and are capable of making blinding flashes of white light

 


	2. The Captured Clutch

Welcome to the highlight of the 21st century here in the United States, a place where people say freedom awaits everyone. What they mean is that freedom and peace awaits everyone that are human.

Nobody knows where they came from. The half human-half dragon people, I mean. They’ve been around as long as everyone can remember. These beings are called Dihybrids, and you would know if you are one of you were born with scales on your palms. Most parents weren’t thrilled to see that on their child.

For example, Veronica. A female Stardust breed of Dihybrid. She doesn’t live with her parents, not anymore, rather in an apartment building they were paying for. As long as it got her out of the house, they didn’t care.

The apartment they got for her really showed how much they loved her. A narrow room with a bathroom and a window on the opposite side. If she were any bigger, she would have problems maneuvering around the bed, but she managed well enough. This was home in all its grimy glory.

Well, it was home until she caught scent of an acrid odor when she was washing the dishes. Pale green fear shot through the ruff growing out behind her ears when she realized that somewhere, something was burning.

She turned off the tap and listened closely. The muffled boom coming from somewhere caught her off guard and the vibrations shaking the walls almost felt too real. The fear ached in her stomach, and she wanted to quell it by just saying it was a car crash. A bad one, but it didn’t affect her, so it didn’t matter.

But she knew, deep down, that it wasn’t that, even before the _real_ explosion.

A horrendous _boom_ rocks the building, felt more than heard. For a moment it seems as if her whole apartment tilts one way, then the other, throwing her face-first into the ancient shag carpeting. The smell of burning synthetics starts to make her gag. The air is getting hard to breathe.

Slapping her hands against the floor, Veronica throws herself up to her feet. She runs for the tan satchel hanging up by the front door and puts a few things in it before jumping out the window. Her wings sprout from her back, tear her shirt, and she’s flying. From the air, she can see that half of the building is on fire. Sirens blare and she swoops down to the ground before anyone can suspect that she did this.

Crowds gather around across the street, murmuring and staring with wide eyes. Veronica catches sight of another Dihybrid, but this one is in his full form. He’s big for a Treehopper. The rolling flames make his green and brown scales shimmer, but she’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to soak in the light from the fire. She pads over to him.

“What’s up, big guy?” She says, hoping to not create some sort of mutual bond with the Dihybrid.

His head jerks around and he seems annoyed at first, but then he sees the webbed ruff sticking out from the side of her head and relaxes. He looks Veronica up and down before giving a soft grunt. He relaxes even more when she shifts into her natural form.

“Just watching a fire,” He finally answered. “You lived there, yeah?”

“I did.” Veronica nodded, “Did you?”

“Nope,” The Treehopper said, “I was just passing by. Damn furries.”

That’s what Dihybrids called humans. Funny name, but they don’t deserve any kind of regal title.

“Do you think they caused the fire?” Veronica asked.

The Treehopper looked at her for a moment, then examined the fire.

“I’m not sure,” He admitted, “Maybe. Unfortunately, that blast impact,” He points a talon at a crater in the side of building, just barely visible through all the flames, “looks like something a fireball could create. But I’ve never heard of a Jayfeather making attacks like this. They’re usually very timid.”

Veronica nodded. She went to ask another question when she interrupted by yelling. Yelling that was directed at _them_.

“It was those beasts!” A woman yelled, “They destroyed our building! People have _died_ in that fire because of them!”

The Treehopper bares his teeth. People staring, now, pointing and accusing. They’re all around them, gawking, glaring. Veronica rattles her tail as a warning.

“See! They want to strike us!” The woman howls.

“Will you shut your mouth!?” The Treehopper snarled, causing the lady to jump back when he snapped his jaw. He stood up taller. “We didn’t cause this. Neither of us have fire.”

“Your kind was involved. You’re all monsters.” The woman spit.

The Treehopper didn’t want to deal with this. He spreads his wings and jumped into the air, signaling for Veronica to follow. She does.

“Where are you going to go now, kid?” He asked, flapping past buildings.

“Not sure.” Veronica sighed, “I have family around. I think I’ll go to them.”

The Treehopper nodded.

“Good luck, then. I have to get going.”

Veronica waved, and he was gone. Alone in the air with her home burning, she flew off in the other direction.

———

She flew for two days and two nights. By the time she landed at her destination, rain has soaked all the way through her scales, making her insides feel like they were full of water.

Old abandoned buildings dotted the area; it used to be a place where whiskey was created, apparently. At the natural spring where they got water for the alcohol, there was a moss-covered cliff face with an opening in the rocks. After getting a drink from the stream, Veronica walked over. Her scales were grey with dapples of pale green and blue, trying to not seem threatening.

“Hello?” She called out into the opening.

The distant chatter she had heard stopped, dissolving into low murmurs. Claws clacking on stone approached and a Frostbite stuck his head out. The ridges above his eyes furrowed.

“Who is it?” A voice called from inside the cave.

“Uhh, a Stardust wyrm,” The Frostbite called back.

“Huh?”

A Nightclaw stuck her head out and her eyes widened.

“Veronica!”

“Hey, Janis.”

The Nightclaw, Janis, pulled Veronica under the overhang and down the rocking hallway. It was a really big cave, with branching paths in the walls. There were five other Dihybrids laying around a fire, looking over at her curiously. This clutch didn’t seem to be in their human forms often.

“What are you doing here?” Janis asked.

“Look for you,” Veronica answered, “My apartment burned down.”

“Oh shit,” Janis said. “Well, there’s no reason why you can’t stay here. Eight’s a party.”

Veronica thanked god that Janis had a soft spot for her.

“Thank you.”

Janis was big. Her scales were dark purple with an ebony tint. Speckles of silver dotted the underside of her wings. Three large horns protrude from each cheek, pointing back towards her tail. The tips of these points were shiny grey and very sharp, and were often used for grooming. A silvery tip gleams on her tail.

“Let me introduce you to everyone! That’s Damian.”

Male Skyfire. Huge. Enormous wings. He was copper-gold in color and practically glowed in the light. His underbelly fades to lustrous orange and there are spots of bright red here and there on his hide. Hear wavered off his scales. Despite his size, he seemed like a big teddy bear.

“Next to him is Caddie.”

Correction- It was Cady. Female Jayfeather. Unlike the other Jayfeather in the cave, she was more prominently dull yellow. Her scales were a cross between grey-white and blue, while her feathers were marigold with black streaks. She had sharp eyes and other feathers were growing out of her head.

“That other Jayfeather is Gretchen.”

Female Jayfeather. Charcoal and baby blue scales with darker blue feathers. Her wings are more glossy than Cady’s, meaning she must groom herself more often.

“And next to her is Karen.”

Female Quickstrike. Her scales were shiny rose-gold with a brass tint and ebony wing tips. The plates on either side of her face were fanning like a ruff. When her wings are outstretched, they formed a triangular shape, as they were attached to her body all the way to the near end of her tail. The wings were longest at the shoulder, and tapered gently as they reached the tail. The webs at the end seemed to encase the dangerous scorpion barb.

“Sitting on the rock like a queen is Regina.”

Female Hivewings. She was big, too. Her scales were golden-orange and crimson, mixing together in a breathtakingly shiny tint. Short black stripes ran down her back, ending at the stinger on her tail. A crown of black horns grew out from her head. Her wings are segmented and see-through, but appeared to be iridescent in the light.

“And the guy who greeted you was Aaron.”

Male Frostbite. He was mainly ice blue, but his scales faded to a darker shade at his muscle, horn tips, and wings. The horns in general stick out from the back and top of his head, looking like someone glued a bunch of icicles to his skull. There are webs between his fingers.

“Veronica,” Veronica said, “Nice to meet you all.”

That was the start of her new life with other Dihybrids. She wished that bad luck didn’t follow her everywhere, because she loved that life.

It was a blur. There were people yelling and roaring and a lot of gunshots. Someone, one of her friends, yelled “SCATTER!!” at the top of their lungs and that’s what everyone did. Aaron dove into the cave’s river. Damian and Janis ran down a tunnel with each other. Regina dragged Karen away from a few furries. Veronica caught a glimpse of Gretchen and Cady flying for one of the old buildings before something heavy smashed into her head. She collapsed.

Everything was spinning. For a moment, she saw Damian being muzzled and Janis screeching while trying to get to him, then darkness again. Screams. Gunshots. Roaring. Wingbeats. She awoke in a cold stone room.

Her wings were clipped together by a metal band, so she couldn’t fly. Her mouth was also tied shut. There was a grunt to her left and she turned to see Regina.

The Hivewings was fuming. Smoke rises from the holes at the top of the muzzle forced on her head. There’s something jabbed on her tail. The ridges above her eyes raised when when she noticed that Veronica was awake. She rubs her wings together, making a series of noises, but Veronica doesn’t understand, so she gives up.

The two of them were in that cell for a long time, unable to do anything. When a group of armored furries came for them, they struggled but were urged to move when whipped with a hotshot. They passed Karen and Cady in another room, staring at them helplessly, before being dragged out into a more open area. Floodlights burned into their eyes.

“Oh my god,” Regina tried to mutter, but the muzzle on her mouth prevented it.

It was the equivalent to the stadium where rodeos are head. A large enclosed dome with dirt floors and many stands. There were so many people. Children and adults alike sat to watch what Regina and Veronica both assumed were Dihybrid duels.

While being dragged forward, Veronica notices Janis and Gretchen locked in a holding pen on the edges of the arena, usually where the animals would be prepped. They roared and chuffed until they were silenced by the hotshots. Damian was there, too, but his pen was way too small. He appeared to be incredibly uncomfortable, as he had to tuck his wings in really close to his body. This wasn’t humane at all.

Regina was chained to a metal stake sticking out of the ground and the escort told her to “wait her turn” before he turned back to Veronica.

Suddenly, the stadium got dark. Colorful strobe lights flashed in every direction and the crowd hollered.

“Hello Evanston!” An announcer yelled and the people cheered back, “It’s time for the dragon fights!”

Even more cheers.

“As you all know, Dihybrids can be incredibly scary creatures. They can kill any of us with ease. But with enough training, we can bend these creatures to our will. Not only that, they can also be used for amazing entertainment, and that’s what you are all here to see!”

The rope around Veronica’s mouth is untied and the human watching her hurried away.

“We have a handful of new wyrms we recently caught. It’s to time to see how they do in the arena!”

On the opposite side of the stadium, a dark figure stomps in. A male Lightningrod with slick blue-purple scales. The horns on his head are shaped like bolts of lightning and the long spines growing along his back glow in the dark. He’s missing a few teeth and claws on one foot.

“On the right we have a rather stubborn Dihybrid. Once a man named Justin, he has now owned up to his new title and became the monster he truly is. I give you all, Haywire the Lightningrod!”

Another bout of claps.

“And on the left we have our first new Dihybrid. Her name has yet to be decided, so we must use her human title, but I hope she’ll prove to be a worthy fighter. This is Veronica the Stardust!”

People actually cheered for her, and she doesn’t know what to think about that.

“Get ready...FIGHT!”

Haywire lunges forward at a terrifying speed. Veronica whipped around to try and dodge, but it was too late. A painful feeling bloomed in her wing, and she realized she had been hit with a bolt of lightning. Pale lavender mist rose from the Lightningrod’s mouth and he opened his mouth to stroke again.

Taking that as a warning, Veronica launched herself into the air. She would have flown if her wings weren’t bound, instead just leaping over the larger Dihybrid. Her tails hangs down a little too much and he bites down hard, making her yowl in pain. With a jerk to Haywire’s head, she’s flung to the dirt. She rubs her eyes with her talons to try and get dust out of her eyes and then shifts her scales into the color of the ground.

Unfortunately, the metal clips on her wings don’t change with her. There’s a chortle from above; a heavy foot stomps on her one wing.

Veronica hissed in pain and rattled her tail. She kicks one of Haywire’s legs and scrambled away, only to have him diving for her. Claws take down her neck, catching in her scales and tearing some off. A few hang loosely, uncovering raw pink flesh underneath. The lingering sting is horrible.

She manages to shake the Lightningrod off and feints around a slash. She pounces in an almost humorous way, biting down on one of Haywire’s spines. The glow that’s glared in her eyes momentarily burns, but she doesn’t let go. Her talons dig into his hide to try and get a grip. She carves into the base off the spine, trying to rip it out, when she’s shaken free.

Veronica rolls across the ground and Haywire is upon her before she can get up. He steps on her wings and looms over her, mouth open, ready to kill, when there’s a commotion.

Both Dihybrids look up to see Regina reared up on her hind legs. Dark clouds of smoke and a few flaring embers billow out of the air holes in her muzzle. Her wings are buzzing in anger.

This is a good distraction. Veronica whipped her head up, scratching Haywire across the chest with her frill. She shoved him with her front claws and tackles him to the dirt. This time, she’s on top of him, but he’s not ready to give up. The glow coming from his mouth means he’s about to blow her head off with a bolt of lightning. Not today, though. Veronica wasn’t going to die.

Her jaw snapped open and a cone of black is sprayed into his gaping maw. For a moment, nothing happens, and then Haywire _screams_.

He kicks Veronica off with enough force to send her rolling across the ground and rears up, clawing at his face, shrieking and gurgling.

“IT BURNS!!” He howls, “OH GODS, IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!! SOMEONE HELP ME!”

His throat is being eaten open from the inside out by black acidic chemicals. When he finally collapses, his neck has a gaping hole in it and there’s not much left of his lower jaw. Haywire was dead.

Startled silence filled the stadium. Veronica flares her ruff at the furries and pronounced herself as the winner.

 

 


End file.
